¡HEY RECREO!
by 94mabu94
Summary: Los chicos de la banda del patio tienen que ir a un intercambio estudiantil con la secundaria 118 en la ciudad Hillwood. ¿Como les ira en esta nueva aventura? ¿Se la llevaran bien con sus nuevos compañeros?
1. CAPITULO 1

Mientras el maestro hablaba sobre los distintos presidentes a lo largo de la historia y sobre su repercusión en la misma, los chicos se aburrían un montón, bueno o al menos la mayoría de ellos, Gretchen estaba encantada escuchándolo y participando en aquel parlamento; sin embargo, no duro mucho tiempo pues para infortuna suya y fortuna de sus compañeros se había citado a toda la comunidad estudiantil a una reunión para presentar al nuevo director. Mientras los maestros intentaban organizar a los impacientes estudiantes en cada uno de los grupos en el auditorio, los chicos de la banda se reunían para charlar del nuevo jefe de la escuela; todos estaban muy nerviosos y hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin embargo como era de costumbre su líder intervino para calmar los ánimos de todos «Chicos calma, no creo que el nuevo sujeto sea tan malo» el gordito del grupo no estaba muy de acuerdo con su amigo y un poco inseguro respondió «TJ eso no lo sabemos, ¿Qué tal si viene del ejército y quiere someternos a todos bajo su dictadura sin permitirnos podernos expresar libremente?... Sin ofender Gus» el pequeño rubio hizo un gesto restándole importancia y dijo que estaba de acuerdo, que ya tenía suficiente con un padre militar como para tener a otro mandándolo en la escuela. Por fin llegó el momento de que Gretchen expusiera su punto de vista, ella tampoco estaba nerviosa, al contrario, estaba intrigada por quien sería este personaje, pensaba que tal vez era alguien con un puesto importante en alguna de las universidades más prestigiosas del país que buscaba nuevos talentos para incorporarse en dicha entidad, pero a Spinelli esto le molestaba aún más, no quería tener a nadie evaluándola y molestándola todo el tiempo, Vince no se quería quedar atrás y con un fuerte silbido hizo callar a todos y tomo la palabra «Chicos, lo importante no es quien venga a dirigir la escuela, lo peor es que se va el viejo Tom, lleva tantos años en la escuela que ya casi no molesta ni sale de su oficina, la verdad dudo mucho que ingrese alguien más paciente que él» «Entiendo tu punto Vince, pero por eso mismo tiene que retirarse, ya no está capacitado para dirigir la escuela, necesitamos a alguien con un poco más de conocimiento y liderazgo para que tengamos una escuela con buenos resultados académicos» Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y TJ tuvo que intervenir nuevamente «Gretchen tiene razón, el pobre también tiene derecho a descansar, además no importa quien venga, ya nos hemos enfrentado a muchos personajes problemáticos y siempre hemos salido bien librados, mientras estemos juntos apoyándonos, no hay nadie que pueda causarnos problemas», con esto el joven logro que sus compañeros se calmaran de una vez por todas y quedaran atentos a las palabras de los maestros que hace ya mucho rato estaban agradeciendo por el servicio del director Thomas Smith.

Unos minutos después cuando el ultimo maestro termino de hablar, el director Smith subió a la tarima a dar su propio discurso y a presentar a su sucesor que no era más ni nada menos que el señor Peter Prickly. Este al ser nombrado subió muy honrado a darle la mano al antiguo director y a agradecerle por sus palabras; empezó a hablar de sus años de servicios en otras escuelas y a repetir que estaba muy contento de al fin ser dirigente de una escuela secundaria; mientras hablaba y se dirigía al público en general, algo llamo su atención: Un grupo de chicos y entre ellos a uno en particular, un chico con una gorra roja, alejo un poco el micrófono y susurro algo, luego empezó a platicar de nuevo. Pero TJ sabía muy bien que era lo que el director había dicho: «Nos encontramos de nuevo Detweiler». Ahora todo estaba claro, no tenían de que preocuparse, al contrario, esos 2 últimos años serían los más divertidos de toda su secundaria.

Unas semanas después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque el director Prickly era mucho más estricto, pero hasta el momento no se habían presentado mayores inconvenientes; los chicos estaban en clase de química y como siempre Gretchen participaba activamente, sin embargo, el director entro a interrumpir la clase, le pidió al maestro que le diera unos minutos con los chicos porque tenía que darles una información muy importante. Al parecer su escuela había sido seleccionada para participar en un intercambio estudiantil con la secundaria 118 de la ciudad de Hillwood, había cupo para 10 estudiantes, el viaje duraría cuatro semanas y el mismo se encargaría de acompañarlos; algunos de los estudiantes le preguntaron que quien dirigiría la escuela durante ese tiempo, a lo que respondió que el señor Smith se había ofrecido a remplazarlo, que a él no le importaría pasar unas semanas más en la escuela pues ya le tenía mucho aprecio y que con todos los años de experiencia sería un mejor guía para los estudiantes que llegaran de la otra escuela. Todos los chicos de la clase comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, y por supuesto los chicos de la banda también, entre el grupo había una variedad de sentimientos, Gus estaba algo nervioso porque hace mucho tiempo no cambiaba de escuela y no sabría cómo reaccionar a dicho suceso, Spinelli y Vince estaban emocionados porque se librarían de Prickly por todo un mes, el bonachón de Mikey estaba muy feliz porque fuese que viajara o se quedara, haría nuevos amigos, y Gretchen estaba que no cabía de la dicha, no podía creer que tenía la oportunidad de tener una visión distinta y aprender sobre la cultura y algunos proyectos de la otra escuela y a lo mejor encontraría a alguien casi tan listo como ella para poder discutir sus experimentos y ensayos científicos, por eso mismo cuando el director les dijo que los estudiantes que irían podrían ser voluntarios, inmediatamente les rogó a sus amigos para que la acompañaran, el primero que acepto fue Vince pues no podía resistirse a la tierna mirada de su novia, Gus y Mikey también la apoyaron, la que aún no estaba muy segura era Spinelli, ella aun pensaba que lo mejor era aprovechar la escuela durante la ausencia de Prickly, luego de que la mayoría de sus amigos le aseguraran que sería una buena idea, ella solo miro a TJ esperando sus palabras, porque aunque no lo admitiera sabía que él siempre tenía la razón, y aunque no la tuviera ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él dijera; TJ siempre apoyaba a sus amigos por lo que termino convenciéndola para que aceptara unírseles en su nueva aventura. Minutos después los 6 levantaron las manos y aunque al director no le parecía tan buena idea ningún otro estudiante lo hizo y no le quedó más remedio, pero como aún tenía otros 4 cupos, tuvo que preguntar de nuevo que cuales otros estudiantes querían inscribirse en el intercambio. Al ver quienes habían levantado la mano en primer lugar, Ashley A. convenció a sus amigas de levantar la mano también pues no solo podrían viajar y dejar un tiempo su asquerosa escuela, sino que también podrían molestar a los chicos sin que tuvieran el respaldo de toda la escuela para poder desquitarse. Y así se completaron los cupos, obviamente después de que las Ashleys entraran en dicho grupo Spinelli se fue muy molesta lanzando insultos por todas partes, sus amigos estaban preocupados pero no se atrevían a molestarla, TJ les dijo que no se preocuparan, que ya se le pasaría la pataleta y que disfrutaran la noticia, que él se encargaría de hablar con ella; cuando se dispuso a ir tras ella, el director le pidió hablar a solas con él, TJ molesto acepto pues pensaba que lo regañaría o le prohibiría ir a ese viaje, pero sin importar todos los insultos o amenazas que le hiciera el acompañaría a sus amigos; no obstante el director Prickly hizo algo que jamás pensaría, se arrodillo ante él y con voz temblorosa le imploro que no le arruinara eso, que se comportara lo mejor posible, que él sabía muy bien cuanto le había costado llegar a ese puesto y que no quería perderlo; aunque al principio fue algo divertido, a TJ no le pareció bien que se siguiera humillando de esa manera, así que educadamente le pidió que se levantara, y le aseguro que ellos también tenían muchas ganas de ir a ese intercambio y aprender cosas nuevas y conocer nuevos amigos, y que le prometía que no solo él, sino que todos sus amigos se comportarían muy bien en aquella escuela; que así como él sabía que era un chico travieso y problemático, también sabía que tenía palabra y que cuando prometía algo lo cumplía, esto tranquilizo mucho al pobre hombre, este le agradeció y se dispuso a marcharse, pero TJ no había acabado, así que antes de que se perdiera por completo de su vista le grito: «Hey Prickly, no se acostumbre, cuando regresemos el trato se cancela» el director con una sonrisa en el rostro le respondió antes de seguir con su camino «no me esperaba menos, joven Theodore».

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hillwood los chicos de la secundaria 118 recibían la misma noticia con los mismos resultados, algunos estudiantes entusiasmados y otros no tanto, pero en esta escuela el método para escoger a los alumnos era diferente, pues el director pensaba que todos los alumnos tenían que tener las mismas posibilidades de obtener esta oportunidad por lo que escogió de forma aleatoria a dichos estudiantes y publico la lista en el pasillo principal de la escuela. A la hora del almuerzo todos los estudiantes se acercaron a mirar dicha lista, pues querían saber si sus nombres aparecían en ella, un chico pelirrojo al ver que era uno de los elegidos empezó a gritar y saltar muy emocionado «Si, si, por fin gane algo, ya nunca más podrán decir que soy el chico de la mala suerte» y mientras seguía con su entusiasmo, no noto que se aproximaba a las escaleras y se resbalo en ellas, cayendo unos cuantos escalones, cuando al fin logro detenerse grito «Estoy bien». «Ese chico jamás cambiara, siempre será el mismo perdedor optimista de toda la vida», a su lado, su novio trataba de hacerla ver las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva diciéndole que lo comprendiera, que el chico estaba muy emocionado de aquella oportunidad, y que si ella la tuviera esa oportunidad, estaría igual de feliz, a lo cual ella de forma muy arrogante le respondió que no, que ya tenía suficiente con los perdedores de su escuela como para soportar a otros más, el chico la miro con picardía y le contesto que a lo mejor no querría irse porque lo extrañaría mucho, al principio ella se sonrojo pero luego soltó su mano y dignamente le dijo «en tus sueños cabeza de balón, ni creas que te extrañaría por un momento» antes de que él pudiera contestarle el director se acercó a ellos y le pidió a Arnold que hablaran un momento a solas, aunque Helga se molestó, después de despedirse sin mayor diplomacia se fue a buscar a su amiga a la cafetería; cuando ya se encontraban solos el director invito a Arnold a su oficina y le comento que él al igual que Phoebe eran sus mejores estudiantes, y que quería que ellos dos acompañaran a los chicos de la otra escuela durante el tiempo que estuvieran de visita, que ya había hablado con Phoebe para que les enseñara la escuela y que les aclarara cualquier duda que tuvieran respecto a las clases, los horarios o los maestros; y que aunque no era su obligación, le encantaría que él les enseñara un poco de su ciudad y de su vecindario y que si se presentara algún problemas entre ellos o sus compañeros, él intercederá, que sabía que era un chico muy justo y listo y que podría solucionar cualquier situación que se presentase, pero que sin embargo, si algo se le salía de las manos, él estaría allí para ayudarlos. Arnold estaba muy honrado de que lo tuvieran en cuenta, así que sin ninguna objeción acepto felizmente aquel cargo.


	2. CAPITULO 2

La hora del gran viaje había llegado, los chicos ya se habían despedido de sus familias y se disponían a subirse al autobús que los llevaría a Hillwood. Las Ashleys estaban sentadas en la parte delantera del autobús chismeando y riendo entre ellas, mientras que el director Prickly estaba junto a la conductora molestándola cada rato haciéndola cambiar de ruta para llegar mucho más rápido a su destino; en los asientos del medio se encontraban Gus y Mikey, este último alegremente recitaba uno de sus poemas sobre los viajes de uno de sus escritores favoritos: Gabriel García Márquez _«Viajar es marcharse de casa, es dejar los amigos, es intentar volar; volar conociendo otras ramas recorriendo caminos es intentar cambiar. Viajar es vestirse de loco es decir "no me importa" es querer regresar. Regresar valorando lo poco saboreando una copa, es desear empezar. Viajar en sentirse poeta, escribir una carta, es querer abrazar. Abrazar al llegar a una puerta añorando la calma es dejarse besar. Viajar es volverse mundano es conocer otra gente es volver a empezar. Empezar extendiendo la mano, aprendiendo del fuerte, es sentir soledad. Viajar es marcharse de casa, es vestirse de loco diciendo todo y nada en una postal. Es dormir en otra cama, sentir que el tiempo es corto, viajar es regresar»_. A su lado Gretchen y Spinelli conversaban ignorando al poeta a su lado «Gretchen, ya estoy empezando a sentirme ansiosa, ¿tienes ya sabes qué?», su amiga un poco confundida después de mirarla un rato le contesto que su ciclo acaba de terminar y que era muy extraño que regresara tan deprisa, pero que con mucho gusto le regalaba unas pastillas, Spinelli ahora aún más frustrada le dijo que no se refería a eso, que lo que ella quería eran chocolates, Gretchen saco una gran lista de su bolso aclarando que tenía todo previsto para el viaje, medicamentos, abrigos y demás utensilios que les serian útiles en caso de emergencia, pero que los chocolates no hacían parte de dicha lista. Mientras tanto como era de esperar Vince y TJ iban en la parte trasera del autobús molestando y haciendo bromas, pero esto no le impedía a TJ escuchar la conversación de sus amigas, así que dejo a Vince hablando solo mientras revolvía su mochila, de ella saco una gran bolsa que empezó a sacudir frente a las chicas «¿buscabas esto?», la ira de Spinelli se esfumo por completo y corrió a la parte de atrás del autobús con una sonrisa en el rostro, Vince se dio cuenta de que hacía mal tercio, así que les dijo que quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Gretchen y los dejo solos. A TJ y Spinelli no se les hizo raro la actitud de su amigo pues sabían que como a cualquier otro tonto enamorado le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su ser amado, algo ridículo para ellos, pero no desaprovecharon el tiempo, el viaje era largo, y estuvieron jugando, viendo películas y comiendo muchos dulces, ya más tarde Spinelli ya estaba muy cansada así que se recostó sobre las piernas de TJ y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la escuela secundaria 118 se vivía un mar de sentimientos, los estudiantes reían y lloraban; Rhonda lloraba inconsolablemente mientras abrazaba a Nadine, esta le prometía que cuando volviera le traería todos los insectos nuevos que encontrara, Rhonda un poco asqueada pero tratando de ser amable le contestaba a su amiga que con fotos sería suficiente; junto a ellas Harold les hacía jurar a Sid y a Stinky que no harían ninguna broma épica hasta que el regresara; poco después el maestro que los acompañaría al viaje empezó a apresurarlos para que se subieran al autobús, los chicos se despidieron una vez mas de sus compañeros y se subieron al vehículo, mientras que los que se quedaban sacudían las manos hasta que el auto se perdía de sus vistas. «Que bola de perdedores, ni que se fueran a ir para toda la vida, solo se van por un mes, ¡Supérenlo!», Arnold simplemente rodo los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios de parte de Helga; pero como siempre uso esos comentarios de manera positiva, empezó a animar a sus compañeros diciéndoles que sus amigos pronto estarían de vuelta, y que los chicos que llegaran no debían encontrarlos en ese estado de ánimo, que deberían estar muy contentos para darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes de la nueva escuela y enseñarles que porque su escuela era una de las mejores de la ciudad, y al parecer su discurso le funcionó perfectamente, ya todos los chicos estaban mucho más tranquilos y cada uno daba su aporte para recibir a los nuevos miembros de la escuela»

TJ sacudió suavemente a Spinelli, ella aún estaba cansada y no quería despertarse, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, él nuevamente volvió a moverla y con voz suave le dijo, «Spin despierta, creo que ya hemos llegado», poco a poco Spinelli abrió los ojos y se levantó, sus amigos la veían divertidamente, pero ninguno se atrevía a molestarla, bueno casi nadie, Vince no aguanto la risa y antes de echarse a reír le dijo «Hey por fin despierta la bella durmiente, llevas durmiendo la mitad del viaje», la chica lo miro con enojo y luego se acercó a TJ y le susurro «¿Por qué diablos no me despertaste antes?» él alzo los hombros mientras decía «Te veías muy cómoda, además yo me desperté como 15 minutos antes que tu», ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por el director, que les gritaba para que se apresuraran a tomar sus cosas y bajar, pues su viaje finalmente había terminado.


End file.
